


The Skeleton's Siren

by QueenJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJ/pseuds/QueenJ
Summary: Sans hooks up with a chick who can sing. There's more to it than that, I swear. Oh also, Sans is a prof. and the Reader is a student. She's not in his class, so don't get any ideas. ;p Rated M for future smut(there will be smut eventually, I swear).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped you like the prologue. Sorry, I know it's short. But on the bright side, I'm gonna do my best to update once a week. In fact, I'm already working on the first chapter. ^-^ So stay tuned y'all! :D

**Prologue**

He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact time when she started becoming familiar to him. After all, he’s had to use the Physics wing of the library a  _ lot  _ of times since he got this job. Being a professor was great, and it gave him the opportunity to do research using the school’s equipment, which was leagues beyond anything they ever had back in the Underground. But unfortunately, it involved way more work than he’s used to. Hell, he doesn’t remember having to work this hard since his days working with Alphys. He loved his job, but it’s been awhile since he got some decent sleep. Heh, though if he complained to Paps, his bro would probably say that that was a good thing. 

However, due to said workflow, he’s found himself in this particular area of the library quite a lot. After all, it was perfect. All the physical material he could possibly need was close by, and hardly anyone went there so it was as quiet as a cemetery. Hardly anyone that is, except for her. He didn’t notice at first, but when he stopped to think about it, he realized that she was almost always there. Not frantically doing schoolwork as one might expect of someone who had to use the Physics wing, but curled up in one of the armchairs next to the long wooden work tables, either leisurely reading a book, or listening to something on her phone. Occasionally, she’d take out a notebook, jot something down, and then continue with her reading or listening; but other than that, she hardly ever moved. 

Sans never took much notice of her, other than to register the fact that she was there. After all, she wasn’t a bother, and she never made any attempt at conversation with him, so he didn’t really have a reason to notice her. Until he saw her on stage that is.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYqlYyQqzgY

“OH I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND SANS!!!” Papyrus said, practically beside himself with excitement.

“Heh, yeah Paps. I can’t wait either.” Sans said, telling his baby brother a bold-faced lie. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for his bro, he was. Papyrus loved people, and as a result it was his ceaseless goal in life to make as many friends as humanly possible; or well, as _monsterly_ possible, in this case. And if it were almost anyone else, that normally wouldn’t be a problem. But, the thing about Papyrus is, he’s a little too… trusting. He, _believes_ in people, to the point of naivete and the thing about people is, they tend to take advantage of guys like Paps. So, whenever Papyrus took Sans to meet one of his “friends” he was always a little wary, keeping his guard up in case they were just another jerk trying to take advantage of his brother’s kindness and having to be warned off. But for now, he would just try his best to humor his brother’s excitement before the big reveal.

“Y/N IS SO GREAT SANS!!! I JUST KNOW YOU’RE GOING TO GET ALONG REALLY WELL WITH HER! SHE LIKES TO READ JUST LIKE YOU DO! AND SHE’S VERY SMART!”

“She sounds great Pap.” Sans replied, though admittedly, he wasn’t really paying attention. Noticing his surroundings for the first time in a few minutes, Sans realized that he had no idea where on campus he and Papyrus were. “Hey, Pap, where’d you say your friend was again?”

“HM? OH! THAT’S RIGHT, I DIDN’T TELL YOU! Y/N IS A MUSIC MAJOR! RIGHT NOW SHE’S REHEARSING FOR A SCHOOL PLAY! THE PLAN WAS TO MEET HER AFTER, BUT IF WE HURRY MAYBE WE CAN CATCH SOME OF IT!” With that last thought, Papyrus began to pick up the pace considerably, Sans struggling to keep up behind him. “OOH I HOPE WE MAKE IT IN TIME! Y/N HAS A LOVELY VOICE, AND SHE’S A WONDERFUL PERFORMER SANS! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!”

“Yeah, I uh, can’t wait Paps. I’m so excited, I’ve got bated breath.” Sans huffed, out of breath from the brutal(for him) pace Papyrus was setting. It was another minute or two, before they got to the school theater but sure enough, when they approached the building they could hear the faint sounds of music and muffled voices.

“Yes! It looks like we made it just in time Sans!” Papyrus whispered, mindful of the show taking place in the next room.

“Hooray.” Sans said, just thankful that he could go back to a leisurely stroll. They entered quietly into the theater, where, on stage there were four women and two men, evidently in the middle of a scene. It appeared to be a dress rehearsal, because they were all in full costume.

“That’s her Sans! That’s my new friend!” Papyrus hissed, pointing to the girl standing to the leftmost side of the stage. She was wearing a pink leotard, a sheer pink skirt that was pretty much see-through, and pink ballet slippers. But, it wasn’t her costume that made her stand out, as Sans realized with a jolt, that he knew her; or at least recognized her, it was the library girl.

Sans decided not to say anything until he could talk to her face to face. Besides, if Papyrus caught on to the possibility that he might already know one of his new friends, he might very well start screaming and get them kicked out of the theater. Sans and Paps watched the performance* in silence. By the end of it, Sans had to admit, his bro was right. Library girl was good. Really good. Even though she was only singing backup to the lady in the middle, she still managed to stand out.

Once it was clear the rehearsal was over, Papyrus took him backstage, where everyone was changing out of their costumes. “Y/N WHERE ARE YOU? IT’S ME PAPYRUS! I’M HERE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BIG BROTHER SANS JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD!” Most of the people there simply tittered good-naturedly, making it clear that they had already become accustomed to Papyrus’ presence. Usually, when a human was faced with the full force of Papyrus for the first time, they have a much more negative reaction.

“I’m right here Papyrus, you don’t have to shout.” said an amused voice from behind them. The brothers turned around to see Y/N standing there, still in her costume, smiling at them.

“OH! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!” Papyrus said.

“Yeah I got that.” Y/N replied, though her smile never faltered and there was only amusement in her voice. Eyes drifting from Papyrus to Sans her smile got a little bit wider, and she said “Hey there stranger. I have to say, it’s weird to see you without your head stuck in your laptop.”

Sans was surprised. She remembered him too? His grin got just a little bit wider, more genuine, and he said “Heh, yeah, and it’s weird to see you without _your_ head stuck in a book or staring off into space. Not to mention,” Sans’ grin got even wider, “ _sans_ glasses.”

Y/N laughed. It sounded a little choked, as if it had taken her by surprise, while Papyrus groaned next to him. “ _SAAAANS”_ Papyrus whined, “ _NOT IN FRONT OF MY NEW FRIIIEEEND!”_

“Sorry Pap.” Sans apologized, not sorry whatsoever.

After Y/N got her breath back, she said “Yeah, well, they wouldn’t let me wear my glasses onstage.”

“WHY NOT? THEY’RE PINK! THEY WOULD MATCH PERFECTLY!” Papyrus said, sounding mildly offended on Y/N’s behalf.

“They said the stage lights would reflect off my glasses and that the glare would be distracting. So, unless I absolutely _needed_ them, the glasses had to go.” Though it was for a reasonable purpose, Papyrus still grumbled at the perceived slight against his friend. Y/N smiled gently. “It’s alright Paps, it’s not like I’m blind, it just makes it hard to see things that are far away. And since we don’t use cue cards, that’s not a problem.”

“WELL… ALRIGHT. IF YOU SAY IT’S OK… WAIT.”

Y/N and Sans looked at Papyrus curiously, wondering what had him looking like he had just made some grand discovery. Papyrus looked between the two of them and screeched, “YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!” Laughing, Y/N and Sans explained how they had made each other’s acquaintance before Y/N left to change. When she came back, they stood around chatting for awhile, before Y/N said that she had to get to work.

“It was nice meeting you Sans!” Y/N said as she was turning to leave.

“Yeah, you too.” Sans replied, and for once, he actually meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quietly updates her fics a week late and hopes no one notices.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter took forever, and it's awkward, and I don't really like it, and I'm sorry.

“Woo! That was a real workout you gave me Paps!” Undyne said, slinging an arm around Papyrus’ shoulders. 

“ I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU UNDYNE! YOU WERE QUITE THE OPPONENT THIS MORNING!” Papyrus replied.

“I-I think that you were both great.” Alphys said, chiming in. Then she muttered quietly, “Undyne was a little more great than you were Papyrus. Sorry…” 

“NONE TAKEN!” Papyrus replied cheerfully, while Undyne looked fondly at her girlfriend. “SO, DOES ANYONE WISH TO JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST?” 

“At your place?” Sans asked. 

“UNFORTUNATELY NO. TODAY IS GROCERY SHOPPING DAY, SO I WAS GOING TO EAT OUT. PERSONALLY I’VE NEVER BEEN A FAN OF EATING ALONE SO…” Papyrus trailed off, looking hopefully at his friends. 

“Sure thing Paps!” Undyne said, slapping Papyrus hard on the back. “Where to?”

“How about that place?” Sans suggested, pointing up ahead at what appeared to be some kind of bakery. Alphys perked up at the sight. 

“O-oh, that place looks nice. I-If it’s alright with everyone else, do you think we could go there?” She asked.

“Sure thing babe.” Undyne agreed, wrapping an arm around Alphys’ waist. “That cool with everyone else?” Undyne’s tone was amiable enough, but there was a look in her eye that said that anyone who refused would have their throats swiftly torn out.

Though of course that went completely over Papyrus’ head. “HMMM, I DON’T KNOW…” Papyrus said suspiciously. “IT DOESN’T EXACTLY LOOK  _ HEALTHY _ …” 

“Maybe not, but you make your own meals almost every day bro.” Sans said before Undyne could rip out one of his ribs. “You always eat healthy. Maybe today you could let yourself go a little?” 

“Sans is right.” Undyne agreed. “You gotta learn to  _ relax _ Pap. One baked good isn’t gonna hurt.”

“WEEEELLL…” Papyrus mused. “ALRIGHT. I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT.” 

“Alright!” Undyne cheered. Throwing a fist up in the air, she said “To the… What’s it called?” 

“According to the sign, it’s called the Creme De La Creme cafe.” Alphys answered.

“To the Creme De La Creme cafe!” Undyne said as she led the charge to the store. It was a pretty nice-looking place. At the far left of the store there was a counter with a cash register next to shelves with glass cases filled with mouth-watering cakes and treats. Behind the counter next to a door that presumably led to the kitchen were all the coffee-making accoutrements of the modern-day barista. The rest of the cafe was populated by mahogany tables and chairs, and plush red leather booths. 

While the gang was taking it in, the skelebros heard a very familiar voice. “Welcome to Creme De La Creme cafe, how may I help you- Oh hey guys.” And there was Y/N, wearing a blue-and-white-striped apron and leaning with her arms folded on the counter next to the cash register. She caught Sans' eye and grinned “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

“Y/N!” Papyrus said ecstatically.

“PAPS!” Y/N said, matching Papyrus’ tone in what was clearly an exaggerated manner, not that he seemed to notice. 

“I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU WORKED AT A CAFE!”

“Well, I never told you.”

“WHY NOT?”

“I don’t know, I guess it just never came-”

Before Y/N could finish her sentence, Undyne, who up till now had been exchanging confused looks with Alphys, slammed her hand down on the counter. “YO!” She barked, “Girl I don’t know!”

Y/N raised her eyebrows at Undyne. “Yeeees?”

Undyne got close enough so that her and Y/N’s noses were nearly touching, and asked “Who the fuck are you?” Y/N stared at Undyne for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. Undyne stared at her, confused and maybe more than a little annoyed. 

Y/N, gasping, choked out “I-I’m sorry, m-my name’s Y/N. I’m P-Papyrus’ friend.” 

“Oh.” Undyne said, apparently deeming that an acceptable response. For now. 

“So, um,” Y/N said, having caught her breath. “May I take your order?” 

After a brief moment of contemplation, everyone placed their orders and Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus claimed a table in front of the window at the far right of the cafe. Sans stayed behind to wait on their orders. “So,” he said, “a cafe huh?” 

Y/N, who was in the middle of making some sort of coffee drink, shrugged and said “Yeah. A friend of mine got me the job. It’s a pretty good deal. It’s usually pretty quiet on the days I work so I end up not havin’ to do much.” She grinned. “Plus I like the apron.” Sans chuckled at that. Once the treats were ready, everyone dug in. 

For awhile, the monsters simply enjoyed their meals in peace, until a middle-school age boy wearing a colorful outfit came bursting through the doors of the cafe, yelling at the top of his lungs “HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Y/N!” This outburst startled the monsters, but Y/N, who was still leaning on the counter, was completely calm. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Nick.” She said in a monotone, a fond smile on her face. 

Papyrus, brimming with curiosity at this small human that his friend seemed to know, walked up to the counter and asked “Y/N do you know this child?” 

“Well yeah.” Y/N said. “He’s my little brother.” 

Papyrus gasped with delight. “Y/N! I did not know that you were a big sister!” 

“Yeah.” Y/N replied. 

Nick, who apparently had gotten tired of being left out of the conversation, blurted out “Are you my sister’s skeleton friend?”

Y/N snorted, evidently finding her little brother’s bluntness amusing. Papyrus, who was unperturbed, merely answered “Why yes I am human! It is wonderful to meet you!”

“Thanks!” Nick replied. “Do you like clothes and stuff?” After Nick had asked that question, him and Papyrus began to engage in a long-winded discussion about fashion, while the other monsters finished their food. Once they were done, Papyrus’ companions simply watched the conversation carry on, amused at the enthusiastic atmosphere that was emanating from the child and the skeleton. 

Sans walked up to Y/N and said in low tones “Is your bro Nick always like that?” 

Y/N spared a glance in Sans’ direction and shot back with “Is Papyrus always like that?” 

“Yes.”

“Then there’s your answer.”

Sans chuckled and looked at Y/N thoughtfully. She didn’t seem bothered by the noise or the fact that the two were blocking the cash register. She just seemed amused, looking at her little brother with what could only be described as a loving expression. He could relate. 

All good things must come to an end, because eventually the crew had to leave. Papyrus left his new friend with his phone number and promises to talk more about fashion. During the walk back home, Undyne said “Hey Paps, that new friend of yours is alright. Not everyone would have the guts to laugh in my face like that.”

“Y-yeah.” Alphys chimed in. “She seemed pretty uh, cool! N-not as cool as you though Undyne…” 

“Yeah.” Sans agreed. “She is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain Reader's reaction, I feel like if Undyne yelled in my face I would be half-scared, half-hysterical. I chose to illustrate the hysterical part.


End file.
